Misión Secreta
by LalocaMadameMim
Summary: Slash! Una revista tiene de cabeza a todo el hospital... especialmente a House.
1. Chismes de Pasillo

**Nota: SLASH!!! House/Wilson (¿hay alguna otra pareja, acaso?) (ignoren eso)… algo de OOC y crack… así que están advertidos, si creen que no les va a gustar o se sentirán ofendidos, mejor no lo lean. Posibles Spoilers de la tercera temporada, pero nada grave.**

**Capítulo 1: "Chismes de pasillo"**

_- ¡¡¡HOUSE!!!_

Gregory House sabía que algo había hecho lo suficientemente malo, como para que su jefa entrara dando un portazo y además gritando en su tono "ESLAULTIMAQUETETOLERO".

_- Que amable, Cuddy, tan temprano queriendo visitarme, no tenías que molestarte…_

_- Son las dos de la tarde_ – Cuddy se detiene frente al escritorio del nefrólogo.

- _Como dije: Tan temprano, queriendo visitarme… ahora que si no podías resistir tu día sin verme, pues no te culpo…_

_- Córtalo, House _– advierte Cuddy – _y explica esto._

La administrativa lanza lo que parece ser una revista pequeña frente a House.

_- ¿Qué quieres que explique¿No sabes leer¿Quieres que te lea en la cama, murmurándote al oído? Oh, Cuddy… pequeña traviesa… tendrás que hacerme una prescripción de Vicodin, ya sabes, algo que me ponga en el humor adecuado._

_- Oh, claro, no tengo mayores aspiraciones en mi vida que tu¿No?_ – Cuddy se cruza de brazos. La cosa iba en serio – _olvida tu egomania por un momento, y empieza a hablar._

House pensaba hacer otro comentario sarcástico, pero la mirada de "no te pases de listo" que Cuddy le dirigía le hacia ver que las amenazas estaban por comenzar. Solo que en esta ocasión House DE VERDAD no tenía idea de lo que Cuddy le recriminaba… al menos no había hecho nada en las ultimas 24 horas… aunque el dia pintaba para ser productivo en ese aspecto.

Decidiendo tomar la revista y ver cual es el alboroto que parece hacer a Cuddy mas amenazadora que de costumbre, House no puede evitar sonreír al leer el encabezado de la primera página.

_- No tiene nada de gracioso, House._

_- No tienes sentido del humor. Claro, eres administrativa, es un requerimiento para el puesto. Entregar tu alma para la inmortalidad._

_- Explícate…_

_- ¿Y por qué automáticamente debe ser mi culpa?_

_- ¡¡LA REVISTA ESTA POR TODO EL HOSPITAL!!_ – Cuddy se exaspera - _¿¿Sabes lo que hace al personal??_

_- ¿Los motiva a trabajar mas duro?_

_- ¡HOUSE!_

_- Por mas que quiera llevarme el crédito… pues de hecho no, si quiero decir algo, voy personalmente y lo hago. No necesito una hoja de papel para eso._

Cuddy comenzó a calmarse. Es verdad. House es el doctor mas frio, insensible y grosero que ha conocido. Que no se calla la boca aunque su vida dependa de ello (y lo ha comprobado). Realmente no tendría porque haber distribuido esta revista en primer lugar.

Pero era tan fácil… ahora simplemente le quedaban de sospechosos: El resto de los médicos, enfermeras, técnicos, camilleros, personal de administración, recursos humanos, y el personal de limpieza. Si, eso iba a ser muy divertido.

Sin decir palabra, Cuddy dio media vuelta y salió.

_- ¡¡¡UN PLACER, COMO SIEMPRE, CUDDY!!! _– gritó House, siendo observado con miedo por una enfermera que pasaba por ahí.

Conforme House pasaba de un pasillo a otro, veía como todos murmuraban y sonreían. No había leído mas de la supuesta revista, pero al parecer tenía a todos intrigados sobre quien la distribuyo y las razones para hacerlo.

-_ No puedo creer que estén leyendo esa tontería_ – House le escuchó a Foreman, cuando entro para ver que había de nuevo.

_- ¡No puedo creer que digan que uso peluca!_ – Chase estaba realmente molesto.

_- ¡No puedo creer que me tengan en el encabezado de la primera página!_ – Cameron estaba igualmente indignada.

_- Ah _– los interrumpe House - _¿Ya vieron las noticias matutinas?_

-_ Son las 5 de la tarde _– Foreman niega con la cabeza.

_- Que observador_ – House lo ve con sarcasmo.

_- ¿Y ya saben quien lo hizo?_ – Cameron suspira.

_- No, Cuddy dice que va a investigar y que habrá serias repercusiones para el que lo hizo._

_- O LA que lo hizo _– aclara Cameron – _una mujer pudo hacerlo._

_- Ay, claro que no _– Chase chasquea la lengua.

_- ¿Podemos trabajar, para variar?_ – Foreman interrumpe, con su fastidio usual.

House los deja, justo cuando Chase dice "claro, como de ti no dijeron nada". Tal vez se estaba perdiendo de algo interesante. Curiosidad quizás, pero en cuanto llegó a su oficina, comenzó a leer la revista con detenimiento.

"Nadie es mas fácil que la Dr. Cameron". Vaya que la primera página era interesante. House no culpaba a Cuddy de que pensara que él es responsable. Parece que alguien estuvo escuchándolo, y poniendo todo lo que pensaba del hospital en papel. Le había ahorrado el trabajo de ir personalmente a insultarlos.

De repente House encontró algo de su interés. "El doctor Wilson ha encontrado el amor de nuevo". ¿QUÉ COSA?

Frunciendo el entrecejo, House leyó el artículo, el cual solo mencionaba que Wilson estaba enamorado de un miembro del hospital, lo cual lo reducia a… todas las mujeres en el mismo. ¿Asi que Wilson ya pensaba en tener una cuarta esposa, y no se lo había dicho? Ese bastardo. Se la pagaría.

"Y en su computadora tiene como fondo de pantalla al objeto de su aprecio"… ¿Qué¡Pero si había visto la computadora de Wilson millones de veces¿Cómo no se dio cuenta?... ah, si… realmente no le importaba, por lo que no puso atención. ¡Demonios! Ahora solo quedaba la opción B. Torturar a Wilson hasta que hablara.

Con ese pensamiento, se dirigió a la oficina de su "amigo". Si, muy amigo, y no le dijo que estaba a punto de echar por la borda todo de nuevo para completar su harem de "ex - Wilsons"… y lo dejaran pobre de tanta manutención que le piden. Lo ve comiendo papas fritas, el muy… ahhh, pero no iba a salir de esa oficina hasta que supiera quien es la nueva señora Wilson, eso que ni que.

Entró en silencio, sentándose frente a su futura victima, y tomando las papas fritas de sus manos.

-_ ¿Quieres papas? _– pregunta Wilson, acostumbrado a la rutina de "House roba mi comida siempre".

_- Wilson¿Algo interesante el día de hoy?_ – House trata de sonar casual.

_- Pues… _- Wilson trata de pensar a mil por hora. El tono de House indicaba que sabía algo que quizás él aun no tenía ni idea de que era – _hoy ingrese una paciente pediátrica, fue bastante…_

_- Si, si, siempre es deprimente, niños con cáncer, eso no es interesante…_

_- Para ti, quizás _– se ofende Wilson.

House solo seguía analizando a su amigo. De verdad parecía no saber nada sobre el asunto de la futura señora Wilson. Pero esa cara de inocente a él no lo engañaba.

_- ¿Recibiste las noticias matutinas?_ – se decide a preguntar House a ver si así ya entendía todo.

_- ¿Cuáles noticias matutinas?_

¿Sería posible que Wilson no recibiera la famosa revista¡Pero si Cuddy dijo que estaba por TODO el hospital! House decide darle otro giro a la charla.

_- Así que, Wilson, esa enfermera nueva en pediatría… ¿Interesante, no?_

_- No hay una enfermera nueva en pedriatria…_

_- ¡AJA!_

_- ¿Aja que?_ – Wilson frunce el entrecejo.

_- ¡¡Sabes que no hay una enfermera nueva!!_

_- ¿Y eso qué?_

-_ ¡Que entonces debes tener en mente a una de ellas como la futura señora Wilson!_ – House sonríe triunfal.

_- ¿Qué? – Wilson esta genuinamente sorprendido - ¿A que viene todo eso?_

_- ¡No finjas inocencia! _– House lo ve con desaprobación - _¿Cuánto tiempo creiste que ibas a poder ocultármelo?_

_- ¿Qué¿Ocultarte qué?_

_- Ahh, claro, tu actuación "no sé de que me hablas, pero en realidad si sé"._

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Wilson, Wilson… ¿De verdad ya quieres perder dinero? Siempre puedes prestarme._

_- House, por mas entretenido que esto sea, tengo trabajo, así que…_

Enfadado del juego (ahora si no tenía paciencia… pensándolo bien, carecía de ella cuando se trataba de Wilson y sus romances) House pone la revista frente a Wilson, específicamente en la parte que involucraba al oncólogo.

Wilson, aun sin entender, se dispone a leer el dichoso artículo, y House nota como su cara comienza a sonrojarse. No mucho, pero lo conocía tan bien, que podría notarlo a metros de distancia.

_- ¿Y esto que es?_ – dice finalmente Wilson.

_- Alguien ha querido hacer el favor de divulgar un par de verdades sobre los miembros de este hospital._

_- Ah…_

Ambos se miran, Wilson esperando algo mas de House, y al parecer éste también

-_ ¿Así que…?_

_- ¿Así que…? _– House chasquea la lengua.

_- No creerás eso¿O si?_ – refunfuña el oncólogo.

_- Te sonrojaste._

_- ¡Hace calor!_

_- ¡Estamos a 10 grados!_

_- Bueno, sabes que la temperatura corporal…_

_- Vamos, Wilson¿Cuánto crees que puedas seguir sin que yo descubra quien es la futura dueña de tu dinero?_

_- No hay ninguna "futura dueña de mi dinero", House, y me sorprende¿De cuando acá haces caso de estos chismes?_

_- En algo tengo que divertirme, no hay pacientes interesantes últimamente…_

_- Yo tengo un par de pacientes con los que necesito ayuda…_

_- Dije interesantes…_

_- ¬¬…. Como quieras. En lugar de poner atención a chismes, deberías trabajar un poco, ya sabes… para eso te pagan._

_- Las bondades de tener quien lo haga por mi._

_- Pues yo no tengo esa suerte, así que si me disculpas…_

House ve que Wilson esta poco cooperador, así que se levanta, pero en lugar de dirigirse a la puerta, va hacia el librero del oncólogo.

_- ¿Puedo ayudarte? _– Wilson lo ve con duda.

_- Solo busco un libro…_

_- ¿Qué quieres?_ – se exaspera el hombre. Cuando a House se le mete algo, se pone sumamente testarudo - _¿Crees que en mis libros esta la respuesta que buscas?_

House echa un vistazo rápido a la computadora de Wilson, el cual, al percatarse de esto, apaga rápidamente el monitor.

_- ¿Qué te pasa? _– Wilson se queja - _¿Ahora vas a invadir mi privacidad para demostrar que tienes razón?_

_- ¿Necesito otra razón? _– pregunta House.

_- Eres un idiota. Ahora¿Puedes salir? Tengo cosas que hacer…_

Para sorpresa de Wilson, su amigo obedece, sin decir una sola palabra. James Wilson no era de los que se apenaban fácilmente, pero ahora sintió que era totalmente transparente a la mirada de House.

La única razón por la cual House decidió salir fue porque alcanzó a ver un poco de la imagen que su retorcido amigo tenía de fondo. Solo vio un par de ojos azules. Lo cual lo reducia a… ¿CUDDY?... ¡Lo sabía¡Sabía que esa salida al teatro era por algo! Wilson es tan predecible.

Y extrañamente, esto molesta al nefrólogo. Siempre le ha gustado Cuddy¿Y a quien no? No es de piedra. Pero había algo mas que le causaba enojo en la ecuación Wilson Cuddy Matrimonio. ¿Pero qué era?

Dando media vuelta, entra de nuevo a la oficina del oncólogo, el cual parece sorprendido de verlo.

_- ¿Otra vez tu¿Ahora que…?_

_- ¡ES CUDDY! _– A House no parece importarle que una enfermera va pasando.

Wilson se levanta rápidamente y cierra la puerta detrás de House.

_- ¿Te has vuelto loco¿Cómo se te ocurre gritar eso? _– reclama el castaño.

-_ ¡¡¡Por eso la invitaste al teatro¡Y todavía lo negaste!_

_- ¡House, eres…!_

_- ¿Te acostaste con ella, verdad? _– House lo ve con molestia.

_- ¿Qué no habíamos discutido esto ya?_

_- ¡Solo admítelo!_

_- ¡Está bien¡Me acosté con ella!_

House, que al parecer no esperaba esto, da un paso hacia atrás.

-_ ¿En serio? _– pregunta casi con temor.

_- …. ¡NO! Ya te lo había dicho. Eres un idiota. Ahora ya deja de molestarme._

_- No entiendo porque te niegas en decirme quien es ella. Después de todo, me voy a enterar, asumo que seré padrino de nuevo¿No?_

_- ¿Por qué asumes que es "ella"? _- dice finalmente Wilson.

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Sigues diciendo "ella" o "futura señora Wilson"… ¿Estas seguro de que es una mujer?_

_- ¿De que hablas¡Eres un MUJERIEGO! _

_- ¿Ah, si?_

House no podía creerlo. Wilson estaba riendo IRONICAMENTE. Generalmente era al revés. Este juego comenzaba a ponerse emocionante.

_- ¿Estas escogiendo este preciso momento para salir del closet?_ – House decide seguir el juego.

_- Solo estoy diciendo que estas tan seguro de que es una mujer… ¿Qué no dices siempre 'algo estamos pasando por alto'? Esta vez puede ser igual._

_- Si, claro _– House chasquea la lengua – _solo quieres distraerme._

_- Oh si _– afirma Wilson – _esa es mi misión en la vida. Estar al pendiente de lo que planeas, y distraerte._

_- ¿Así que lo admites?_

_- House… ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto eso¿Es por Cuddy? Si es eso, ya te dije que solo somos AMI…_

_- ¡¡¡¡BLASFEMIA!!!! _

_- ¬¬…. Como quieras, no hay nada entre Cuddy y yo, fin de la historia._

_- Entonces si no es Cuddy¿Quién es?_

_- ¿Y a ti por qué te importa eso? _

_- ¿Cómo que por qué?_

_- Si… ¿Qué tiene que ver contigo todo eso?_

_- ¡Es obvio¡Cuando arruines este nuevo matrimonio, voy a tener que estar ahí para juntar las piezas, como siempre!_

_- Si es así, no te preocupes, estaré al pendiente de no molestarte con mi vida _– Wilson parece realmente dolido.

_- Eso no es…_

Antes de que House pudiera explicarle lo mejor posible a Wilson que eso no era lo que quería decir, una de las enfermeras entra, interrumpiéndolos.

-_ Disculpe, doctor Wilson, lo necesitan en pedriatria…_

_- Voy para allá_ – Wilson se pone de pie, pasando a un lado de House sin mirarlo siquiera.

_- Wilson…_

_- Ahora no, House._

Si Foreman hubiera estado ahí, House hubiera podido culparlo de todo esto. Sin saber exactamente que hacer, se dirige al escritorio de Wilson.

_- House…_

¡Demonios! Justo iba a encender la computadora de Wilson, cuando Cuddy llegó inesperadamente.

_- ¿Qué ya no saben como tocar en este hospital?_

_- Esta es la oficina de Wilson, tu no tienes nada que estar haciendo aquí._

_- ¿Temes que encuentre cosas comprometedoras?_

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Ya sabes… fotos tuyas desnuda… _

_- ¡House!_

_- ¿O no eres exhibicionista?_

_- Lo que hagamos Wilson y yo no es asunto tuyo. Ahora ponte a trabajar, Cameron ingreso un nuevo caso de…_

_- ¡Ah¿Entonces si hay un "Wilson y tu"?_ – House frunce el entrecejo - _¿Qué le hiciste¿Usaste tu cántico de sirena?_

_- No voy a repetirlo. Si no vas en los próximos cinco minutos con tu paciente, voy a asegurarme de que pases los próximos dos meses de voluntario en la clínica gratuita… ¿Esta claro?_

Sin darle tiempo a que responda, Cuddy da media vuelta y sale. Resignado, House hace lo mismo, olvidándose de lo que planeaba hacer antes de ser interrumpido. Entonces si era Cuddy… ¿Por qué? Le molestaba en sobremanera imaginarlos juntos, pero no entendía la razón. Quizás en el fondo si siente algo mas profundo por… Cuddy.

_- Varón, 25 años, ingreso con dolor de estomago, los exámenes…_

House veía a Cameron dando toda la información del paciente, pero no podía escucharla. Mas bien, no le interesaba escucharla. El asunto de Cuddy y Wilson aun rondaba en su cabeza. Mando realizar mas laboratoriales, el caso es sencillo, una posible intoxicación. Pero siempre lo tienen que molestar con este tipo de cosas.

No vio a Wilson el resto de la tarde, y cuando se fue a casa, no había señales de él. Quizás ahora si había pasado la línea… con Wilson era difícil saberlo. Una vez Wilson pensó que House hacía todo por probar que tarde o temprano, lo dejaría cuando sobrepasara la línea. Pero no era así. La única razón por la que hacia todo eso, era porque podía. Y Wilson siempre entendería, y aunque se enojara y rumiara, lo asimilaría e incluso hasta apoyaría algunas de sus decisiones. Siempre fue sensible en cuanto al tema de sus matrimonios. Debió prever que esta vez no sería la excepción.

**To be continued…**


	2. Que empiece el reto

**Capítulo 2: "Que empiece el reto"**

Cuando llegó al hospital al siguiente día, todo parecía normal. Hasta que vio que una enfermera le sonreía. A ÉL. Y sentía la mirada de todos… ¿Ahora qué?

- ¿Y quien puede ser? – le escucha a Cameron decir.

- Debe ser una broma pesada. House es incapaz de amar a alguien. Eso implicaría que tiene sentimientos – ríe Chase.

- Si van a buscar candidatos – Foreman agrega secamente – empiecen por Wilson.

- ¿Wilson? – Cameron se sorprende.

- Tiene sentido – Chase parece estar de acuerdo – siempre están juntos, y Wilson es el único que aguanta a House.

- ¡Pero claro que no! ¡Wilson es casado!

- ¿Y? ERA casado.

- Nunca vi que House jugara para ese equipo – suspira Chase – pero supongo que he visto cosas más raras. No es tan perturbador que Wilson sea el elegido.

- Es totalmente ridículo – sigue argumentando Cameron – se nota que se les ha acabado la diversión, y ahora tenemos que inventarnos semejante idiotez. Wilson y House. Como no. Nos hubiéramos dado cuenta.

- Muchas cosas pasan en un lapso corto de tiempo – Foreman sonríe irónicamente – ustedes deberían saberlo.

Cameron y Chase se sonrojan.

- Pues no puede ser Wilson – sigue empeñada Cameron.

- ¿Por qué no? – Chase frunce el entrecejo.

- Todo es posible – Foreman levanta su mirada – Oh… House…

Chase y Cameron voltean, viendo al nefrólogo de pie, observándolos detenidamente.

- House… - Chase no sabe que decir.

- ¿Quieren explicarme por qué están discutiendo ese tema? – House los ve calmadamente.

- Pues... – Cameron trata de sonar casual – era solo curiosidad, no significa que…

- No me refiero a eso – la interrumpe House – sino a porque nació la discusión. ¿Se levantaron con ganas de indagar quien puede estar en mi vida? ¿Qué acaso no hay más casos interesantes, que tuvieron que especular sobre mi nula vida privada?

- Ahhh… no, mas bien es por la revista… - Chase sonríe – hoy también la repartieron, y debo decir que…

House sale sin decir absolutamente nada. Así que ahora lo involucraban a él, muy bien, Wilson debía estar detrás de todo esto.

- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? – House entra y toma asiento frente a Wilson, el cual estaba leyendo un expediente.

- Hola a ti también – Wilson parecía tranquilo.

- Como te molesté, ¿Ahora esparces rumores sobre mi? ¿Es eso?

- ¿Qué?

- La revista, no pretendas que no sabes de que hablo.

- House… no tengo idea de que estas diciendo, ¿Qué revista? ¿A que te refieres?

El nefrólogo estudia cuidadosamente a Wilson. No mentía, en definitiva. Cuando miente, siempre arqueaba las cejas. ¿Entonces que demonios pasa aquí?

- Si no fuiste tu… - House se levanta – entonces… ¡Cuddy!

- ¿Qué?

- Tenía que ser. La venganza de la Medusa. Típico.

- House… no tengo humor para tratar de entender tu idioma. La mayoría de las veces es entretenido, pero en ocasiones es molesto. Y causa jaqueca.

- Ahora que ya descubrí que será la cuarta señora Wilson, por eso me está fastidiando. Ya no puedes meterte con una administrativa sin que quiera castrarte. Buena suerte, Wilson.

- ¿Eh?

- Tu sabes… en la noche de bodas… el sometimiento del apareamiento debe ser divertido. Espero me cuentes detalles al respecto.

- Eres un verdadero dolor en lugares no deseados – Wilson suspira – en otras palabras: Largo de mi oficina.

- ¿Aun sigues molesto porque toqué el nervio del matrimonio?

- House… eso… eres… y a veces quiero… ¿Sabes qué? No voy a pasar el resto del día explicándote porque eres el patán mas obstinado que conozco.

- ¿Todo bien, entonces?

Wilson levanta la mirada, encontrándose con los ojos de House. El hombre verdaderamente lo hacia desatinar, y en ocasiones solo quería estrellarle un buen puñetazo. Pero era sincero, y no podía molestarse con él por algo en lo que sabía, tenía la razón. A veces quisiera un amigo que fuera un poco más sensible, incluso que mintiera para evitarle malos ratos. Pero en realidad sabía que necesitaba lo que House aportaba a su vida. Por algo se ha mantenido todos esos años a su lado. Eso, y la diversión de verlo amenazado, golpeado y demandado por pacientes, familiares, y el resto de las personas que tienen la mala fortuna de cruzarse en la vida del nefrólogo.

- Todo bien – contesta finalmente Wilson – ahora largo.

- Visitaré a la futura señora Wilson. Prometo no tener sexo con ella, a menos que me haga una buena oferta. Cuando nazca su primer hijo, y si requiere Vicodin… entonces sabremos quien es el papá ¿Verdad?

- Me cuentas el final de esa novela – reitera Wilson, retomando sus expedientes.

- Acabo de hacerlo, ¿Qué no estabas escuchando?

- No realmente. Me detuve cuando dijiste "futura señora Wilson".

- Ahh, ¿Seguimos con eso de salir del closet?

- ¿Aun estamos hablando en sentido figurado?

- Depende de lo que implique.

- House…

- Me voy, me voy…

Wilson lo ve salir, y suspira. No tenía la más mínima idea de que estaba pasando, pero House parecía bastante molesto con el hecho de que él tuviera vida romántica. No que eso fuera posible, pero esta faceta de House siempre le ha divertido. Habrá que sacarle provecho.

- House – Cuddy lo ve con duda - ¿Se te perdió algo?

- No. Vengo de visita.

- Si, claro – sonríe la mujer sarcásticamente - ¿A quien mataste? ¿Hubo testigos? ¿Cuánto me va a costar? ¿Usaste medicamentos, o solo esa resplandeciente personalidad tuya que saca lo mejor de todos? ¿Hubo golpes? ¿Cuánta sangre? ¿Tu bastón fue utilizado de nuevo como arma?

- Whoa, Cuddy, deja de hacerme sentir especial.

- ¿Y? ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Como te dije, vine de visita.

Cuddy mira fijamente a House, mientras este se pone cómodo frente a la mujer. ¿Visita? Como no. Esto involucraba dos cosas: Prescripciones de Vicodin, o encubrimiento de mal praxis. Ningún panorama alentador para ella.

Como el hombre solo veía disimuladamente su cuello (por no decir que la parte donde termina su escote), finalmente se decide a hablar.

- Estoy acá arriba, House.

- Hago un experimento social.

- ¿Sobre que tan idiota puedes ser? Ya sabemos la respuesta, siempre encuentras una manera de superarte a ti mismo.

- Cuddy… ¿Sabes que significa Vendetta?

- ¿Sabes que significa servicio voluntario?

- Agresiva… me gusta ese lado salvaje de ti, Cuddy. Pero no asustes a Wilson con eso, al menos no todavía.

- House, no tengo tiempo para tus enigmáticos comentarios que generalmente no me interesan, si no me dices tu razón para ocupar espacio en mi oficina en los próximos dos minutos, entonces pasaras haciendo exámenes rectales todo un mes.

- ¿Tu pusiste ese artículo en la revista?

- Ah, así que es eso.

- Si, es ESO.

- ¿Qué pasa House? ¿No toleras que te incluyan?

- Sabes bien que eso es ridículo. Si querías vengarte de mi, pudiste esconderme mis píldoras.

- Como si no tuvieras escondidas por todo el hospital – suspira la mujer – y aunque no lo creas, no toda mi vida gira alrededor de buscar como fastidiarte.

- ¿De verdad?

- Si, me cuesta trabajo admitirlo, pero es cierto. Así que respondiendo a tu pregunta, no, no puse yo ese artículo. De hecho, quiero saber quien demonios la esta distribuyendo. Nadie parece saber como aparece mágicamente en los escritorios.

- ¿Quizás los duendes de la verdad la pusieron ahí?

- Quizás los duendes de la verdad quieran ayudarte a trabajar en la clínica gratuita, a menos que todos salgan de mi oficina.

- Cuddy, debo decir que me siento desplazado. Generalmente soy yo quien te ocasiona esa vena en la frente…

- Pues ahora tienes competencia – la mujer chasquea la lengua – ahora vete, tengo que seguir averiguando sobre la dichosa revista. Habrá repercusiones…

House se levanta, escuchando la parte que ya se sabe de memoria del discurso de Cuddy… "repercusiones muy serias para el que haya hecho semejante cosa. Esto es un hospital, no un lugar de chismes. La seriedad debe ser imperativa", bla, bla, bla.

Bien, ni Cuddy, ni Wilson. Realmente no quedaban sospechosos. Quizás sería mejor leer lo que dice la parte que lo menciona a él. Así podría saber quien pudo incluirlo en el "Hospital del chisme" (bautizado así por las enfermeras el día anterior).

Cuando llegó a supervisar a sus empleados (en realidad no tenía nada mejor que hacer), solo estaba Cameron. Genial, si sacaba el tema de que tenía un corazón escondido en alguna parte del cuerpo, iba a necesitar aumentar su dosis matutina (¿O era vespertina?).

- House – la chica parece sonrojada.

- Creo que si soy yo. No estoy seguro.

- Foreman y Chase fueron por nuevos expedientes, no hay casos muy intrigantes en esta semana. Quizás estamos teniendo vacaciones.

- De la gente enferma. Esa no debería existir. Solo nos hacen trabajar extra.

House nota como la chica parece querer preguntarle algo, y no se atreve. Siempre hace esas muecas raras con las manos, y tiene su mirada de cachorro perdido. Como odiaba esa mirada.

- Ahm…

- ¿Qué? – se enfada el nefrólogo.

- Bueno… ya sabes… el artículo de la revista.

- No lo he leído – dice House tranquilamente - ¿Dice algo bueno? ¿Resalta todas mis cualidades?

- No dice cosas… bueno, habla de que Chase se pinta el cabello…

- ¿Qué no decía eso ayer?

- Hoy también… pero también menciona… bueno… que tú… ya sabes.

- ¿Soy hombre? Aun espero el resultado de ADN. Aunque si resulta que no, entonces tengo muchas cosas que sobran. Aunque son divertidas, me han dado buenos momentos en mi vida.

- No – lo interrumpe Cameron, sonrojada – que… estas saliendo con alguien.

- Por supuesto.

- ¿Qué? – Cameron frunce el entrecejo - ¿Quién?

- Generalmente es Wilson.

- ¿WILSON?

- Si… aunque a veces Cuddy se cruza… una vez fue la enfermera esa que usa demasiado maquillaje.

- ¿Cómo?

- Una vez fuiste tú.

- ¿Yo?

- Si, verás, todo depende de a que hora me den ganas de ir a casa, para ver con quien salgo.

- No me refiero a salir del edificio, House, y lo sabes – se molesta Cameron al haber caído en la provocación - ¿Estás viendo a alguien en plan romántico?

- ¿Eso te afectaría?

- N-no… bueno… podría interferir en el trabajo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Sueles distraerte cuando sales con alguien con quien trabajas.

- Tu eres la que habla – ríe sarcástico House.

Antes de que Cameron pudiera responder, Chase y Foreman entran al lugar, viendo todo con duda.

- ¿Pasa algo? – Chase ve a House con el entrecejo fruncido.

- Relájate, Romeo, no le hice nada. Ella empezó el chismógrafo.

- No esa tonta revista de nuevo – se queja Foreman – todos hablan de ella. Como si no fuera suficiente que no hemos tenido casos buenos últimamente, encima esto.

- En algo tenemos que divertirnos – dice House tranquilamente – y como ya tuvimos la incomoda charla sobre sexo seguro con Cameron y Chase, recuerden siempre que es un actor de amor, niños, esa revista viene a aliviar el vacío existencial en nuestra vida.

- Lo extraño, aun siguen sin hablar de ti, Foreman – sonríe Chase – creo que quien la distribuye, te odia aun mas que a House.

- Eso me quita de mi pedestal ¿No? – House suspira – tenía que pasar la antorcha tarde o temprano.

- O tal vez sea al único al que respeta – se defiende Foreman.

- El respeto esta sobrevaluado – agrega House – bueno niños, me voy.

- Son las 7 de la noche – Foreman dice con molestia.

- Oh, no se preocupen… atrapé al coco. Ya no los perseguirá en la noche, es seguro irse a casa sin mi – susurra el hombre – pero cuidado, puede haber otros monstruos. O Cuddy. Si me necesitan… más bien, traten de no necesitarme.

Así que la revista dice que estaba saliendo con alguien. Que tontería más grande. Entre fastidiar a Cuddy, burlarse de Wilson, y asignar tareas a sus empleados, ¿Dónde podría encontrar tiempo para las citas?

Y entonces ve a Wilson platicando con Cuddy, y esa sensación de enojo regresa. Ya había asimilado que ella era la futura señora Wilson, ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

Sin pensarlo, se acerca a ellos lo más rápido que su lesión le permite.

- Quizás haya cambios si pedimos mas presupuesto… - le escucha a Cuddy decir.

Sin decir palabra, se detiene frente a ellos.

- ¿Te podemos ayudar en algo? – Wilson frunce el entrecejo.

- Pensé que era reunión de pasillo.

- No, es una plática entre Wilson y yo – Cuddy lo ve con enojo – así que vete.

- Pero si entre Wilson y yo no hay secretos ¿Verdad?

- No hay respuesta adecuada para esa pregunta – Wilson suspira – House, ¿Qué quieres?

- Nada, nada. Solo pasaba de casualidad. Me vas a invitar a cenar.

- ¿Qué?

- Tengo ganas de comida China.

- Hay un directorio telefónico que te puede ayudar con eso. Yo tengo cosas que hacer.

- Oh, vamos Wilson, estoy seguro de que no te pasará nada si no tienes sexo por una noche… esperemos.

Cuddy decide dejarlos solos, ya que generalmente eso pasa cuando están los tres. House y Wilson se enfrascan en su charla/discusión, y a ella la ignoran. En serio que esos dos parecen una vieja pareja de casados. De hecho… no veía a nadie más perfecto para House, que Wilson. El hombre le conocía todas las facetas al nefrólogo, y aun así parece agradarle.

- ¿Y Cuddy? – Wilson se da cuenta de que están solos, después de 10 minutos de discutir.

- ¿Qué importa? – se queja House – muero de hambre, vamos.

- Cuando alguien me invita en una cita, es más amable ¿Sabes?

- ¿Quién te está invitando a una cita? – House chasquea la lengua.

- Al parecer, tu.

- Wilson, como si necesitaras citas. Espero que al menos no le pongas el cuerno a Cuddy… hasta que cumplan el mes de casados.

- ¿Y sigues con eso de Cuddy?

- Si no es ella, entonces ¿Quién?

- Averígualo si tanto te interesa.

- ¡AJA! Entonces si hay alguien – House sonríe triunfal.

- Ya habíamos aclarado que si ¿O no?

- Era aun difuso.

- Bueno, si te digo que no, de todos modos no me creerías.

- Porque sé que mientes.

- ¿Lo ves?

- Ya dime quien es, y nos ahorramos los siguientes días de tortura.

- Repito, si quieres saber… averígualo.

House ve como Wilson sonríe de una forma casi sarcástica. Segunda sorpresa en lo que llevan en este lío. Así que Wilson quiere jugar ¿No?... A él le gustaban los retos. No iba a dejar que se saliera con la suya. Iba a saber quien era esa nueva adquisición de su amigo, y después se burlaría repetidamente. Cuddy o no Cuddy, ahora tenía la certeza de que había nuevo interés por parte de Wilson. La pregunta seguía siendo ¿Quién?

**To be continued…**

**_NdA:_**

**_¡¡GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE DEJARON REVIEW!! De verdad lo aprecio muchísimo, y espero les vaya gustando el fic (y traté de dejar las caritas, es la costumbre, lo siento, pero agradezco la sugerencia!)_**


	3. Cambio de dinámica

**ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo contiene citas textuales de la serie, de las 4 temporadas, así que si te has perdido algún episodio, y no te gustaría que viniera yo a arruinarte algo, por favor, no leas el capítulo. Y claro, están traducidos al español, así que le di la interpretación más acorde que le vi. Así que en resumen: SPOILERSSSS. Las citas textuales están en negrita. **

"**Cambio de dinámica"**

House esperaba que la cena con Wilson diera pie a que surgiera el tema de la futura señora Wilson. No funcionó. El hombre podría ser críptico y misterioso cuando quería. Y claro que House estaba más que dispuesto a desentrañarlo. Si lo hacía con perfectos extraños, ¿Por qué no con su "amigo"?

**Wilson: Esa petulancia tuya realmente es una cualidad atractiva**

**House: Gracias. Era eso, o ponerme luces en el cabello. La petulancia es más fácil de mantener.**

Otro día, otra edición de la revista. Al menos eso era lo que House escuchaba en los pasillos.

- Al parecer el departamento de Recursos Humanos es el responsable. O al menos ahí se sacan las copias de la revista. Habrá que poner vigilancia extrema.

Cuddy estaba cada vez mas cerca de descubrir quien era el autor (o quizás autores) de que estos días se hayan vuelto interesantes. Pero eso a House no le interesa. Solo tenía en mente una cosa: Wilson. Y por mas romántico que se viera, solo quería saber con quien ha estado teniendo sexo sin que él supiera. Porque para algo serio, Wilson primero prueba la mercancía. Las anteriores miembros del harem lo corroboraban.

Aun así, había algo que en House causaba cierta extrañeza. Para alguien con su naturaleza fría y desentendida, era un enigma el PORQUE le importaba tanto el asunto de Wilson. Era como una obsesión. Desde que supo que había alguien más en la vida del oncólogo, se despertó una curiosidad insana en saber quien es ella, y que tan importante era. House no era egoísta. Podía compartir a Wilson. Lo hizo con sus esposas anteriores. No fue su culpa que el hombre quisiera mas pasar tiempo con él, que con sus mujeres. Sinceramente, ¿Quién prefiere cenar con un amigo, que tener sexo con su esposa? La respuesta es obvia.

House sabía. Sabía que a pesar de que mujeres entraran y salieran de la vida de Wilson, él siempre iba a ser constante. Lo que no quería admitir, aunque rondaba por su mente, era que podría llegar alguien que de verdad se llevara a Wilson de su lado. Y entonces estaría solo. No sabía si iba poder soportar eso, aun cuando mostrara indiferencia al respecto. Solo el propio hombre sabe que es lo que lo consume. Y el nefrólogo tenía la certeza de que eso sería lo que llegaría a consumirlo. Pero de saberlo, a aceptarlo, hay un gran trecho.

**House: Mientras trates de ser bueno, puedes hacer lo que quieras.**

**Wilson: Y mientras tu no trates, puedes decir lo que quieras.**

**House: Entonces entre nosotros dos podemos hacer cualquier cosa. Podemos dominar el mundo.**

Wilson había ocupado media mañana de sus pensamientos, y ciertamente House lo haría pagar por ello. Decidiendo que muy probablemente era mejor empezar a trabajar antes de que Cuddy viniera a amenazarlo, se dirige a la sala de reuniones, viendo a sus empleados hablando animadamente.

- Yo creo que es romántico…

- Estoy harto de esa revista – Foreman se queja - ¿Qué nadie parece percatarse de que esto es un HOSPITAL?

- Veo que no hay casos interesantes – House entra, interrumpiendo – debí quedarme en mi oficina viendo porno. Por recomendaciones médicas debo esperar 48 horas para que sane mi muñeca, pero ustedes saben… un hombre no puede aguantar tanto.

Chase y Foreman lo ven con desaprobación, mientras Cameron suspira.

- El único caso fue asignado a Wilson.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Por qué qué?

- ¿Por qué a Wilson?

- Ahm… porque es el oncólogo – Cameron ve con extrañeza a House – o al menos eso era lo que sabía.

- Nunca dijiste que fuera algo ya diagnosticado – se justifica House – pensé que Wilson estaba robándome pacientes. No es lo único que roba en estos días.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Entonces no hay nada que hacer? – House ignora las miradas de duda de los otros tres, sentándose frente a la pizarra.

- Supongo que podríamos ayudar con casos que ya han sido canalizados, solo para apoyar las opiniones que…

House pone en mudo a Chase (cosa que constantemente hace cuando lo aburren), y observa a través de la puerta de vidrio. Wilson está ahí, platicando con una enfermera. ¿Será ella? ¿Esa zorra será la nueva? Bueno, zorra sin denotar algo peyorativo, claro esta. Después de todo, si puede usar ese escote, tanto maquillaje, y esa falda corta, no puede ser presidenta de la liga de la decencia. ¿Y qué eso no es una violación al código de vestimenta del hospital? Habrá que decirle a Cuddy. Claro, decirle a la que pone el ejemplo, si la administrativa siempre parece escoger atuendos que resaltan ciertas áreas en su anatomía que ningún hombre, heterosexual, homosexual o asexuado puede dejar de notar. Quizás con deseo. Quizás con envidia. Pero de que llamaban la atención, lo hacían.

De repente Chase se pone frente a él, tapándole toda visión de Wilson y la futura señora zorra, es decir, señora Wilson. No podía dejar que su amigo cayera tan bajo. Seguro que podía regalarle una noche con alguna prostituta de mejor ver, y menos desesperada. Ah, claro, Wilson siempre ha pensado lo mejor de todos, así que probablemente no tiene la más mínima idea de que está siendo engatusado a perder dinero y tiempo. Habrá que salvarlo de semejante error.

**Wilson: ¿Es atractiva, por lo tanto es una prostituta? ¿Qué clase de lógica patética es esa?**

**House: La del tipo envidiosa, celosa, "nunca tuve acción en la secundaria", por supuesto.**

Poniéndose de pie, se encamina a la puerta, ignorando los "¿House?" y "¿Ahora qué?" que les escucha a Chase y a Foreman, y comienza a acercarse a Wilson. Tiene su pose de macho Alfa, en la cual solo le falta decir "tengo condones de sabores". Ese mujeriego, se debe tirar a cualquier cosa que tiene pechos. Pues se le acabo el chiste. Si iba a echar a perder su vida, debía ser con alguien mejor, en definitiva.

Pero… ¿Existía acaso ese alguien?

Dándose cuenta de su tren de pensamiento, House se detiene en seco. ¿Pero qué estaba haciendo? Debía ser la falta de Vicodin. Tendría que aumentar la dosis, porque estaba actuando como idiota. ¿Qué más da que Wilson quiera a la zorra, es decir, a la enfermera esa? Eso solo haría el matrimonio mas corto. Da media vuelta, y se encamina a su oficina.

Wilson había observado a House también. Vaya que era terco cuando se le metía algo en esa cabezota que tenía. Disculpándose con la enfermera, se encamina a seguir a su amigo.

Entrando después de él, nota que tienen público.

- Cuddy quiere que alguno revise los laboratoriales del paciente de nuevo ingreso – dice Wilson calmadamente.

- Yo iré – se ofrece Foreman – estoy harto de no hacer nada.

- Eso es un cambio – sonríe irónicamente House.

- Voy también – sonríe Chase de manera pícara – hay que dar privacidad.

Cameron frunce el entrecejo, pero sale detrás de ellos sin decir absolutamente nada.

- ¿Es esto una forma sutil de intentar propasarte conmigo en mi oficina? – House arquea una ceja.

- Claro, sabes que eres irresistible – dice sarcásticamente Wilson.

- ¿Sabes que mi bastón no es un eufemismo, verdad?

- Siempre pensé que era mas bien una compensación a una falta de… - Wilson chasquea la lengua – ciertas desventajas que puedes tener.

- Nadie hasta ahora se ha quejado al respecto – se encoge de hombros House.

- Porque siempre te vas antes de que puedan hacerlo. Podrías poner un buzón de quejas.

- Si quisiera saber eso, tendría sexo contigo y te preguntaría tu opinión, tú eres el experto en esa rama.

House dijo esto como si nada, pero al no escuchar respuesta, levanta su mirada, viendo a Wilson levemente sonrojado. ¿Qué? ¿Qué había dicho?

**House: ¡Wilson! ¿Cuánto tiempo puedes durar sin sexo?**

**Wilson: ¿Cuánto tiempo puedes durar sin fastidiar a los demás?**

- No soy un predador sexual, House, estoy seguro de que puedes pagarle a alguien que te haga una evaluación al respecto – dice finalmente el oncólogo.

Ohhh, no, no iba a dejar que esto fuera tan fácil. Por algo se había molestado, y tenía que averiguar que fue.

- Vamos Wilson, ¿No puedes pretender que soy una mujer? Puedo vestirme como Cuddy.

- Te falta bastante para ser como ella – se trata de reponer Wilson – y a lo que venía, ¿Qué te pasa? Te he visto seguirme por todo el hospital durante el día. ¿Necesito sacar una orden de restricción?

- Es un hospital libre. La ley dice que si trabajo aquí, debo pararme al menos cada 24 horas para que me den mi pago cada quincena.

- Sabes a que me refiero. Deja de estar obsesionado con eso.

- Tú me dijiste que lo averiguara. Es tu culpa. Sabes que no puedo rechazar un reto.

- Esto no es un reto. Eres tú, siendo un imbécil. Ya córtalo.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Finalmente me dirás?

- No hay nada que decir.

- El hecho de que lo niegues, solo hace que me interese mas ¿Sabes?

- Por una vez en tu vida, trata de ser prudente con la vida privada de los demás. En este caso, LA MIA. ¿Qué no hay pacientes a los que puedas acosar y burlarte de ellos?

- No.

- Entonces cómprate una muñeca inflable.

- ¿Para que comprar una, si tu puedes prestarme la tuya? ¿O ya te la acabaste?

- Bien, esto fue divertido. Te lo advierto. Deja de seguirme. O le diré a Cuddy sobre como falsificaste esos reportes para no cumplir esas dos semanas en la clínica.

- Oh, Wilson, no me digas que es ese tiempo del mes. Pensé que teníamos nuestros ciclos sincronizados – House sonríe.

- Si te aburres tanto, te sugiero archivar expedientes – Wilson sale de la oficina sin decir nada mas.

**House: Valoras más nuestra amistad, que tu responsabilidad ética.**

**Wilson: ¡Nuestra amistad es una responsabilidad ética!**

House no entendía el repentino cambio de Wilson. Apenas ayer estaba retándolo, y ahora parecía molesto por todo el asunto. ¿Qué pudo cambiar en ese lapso de tiempo? No recordaba haber hecho algo como para fastidiarlo, excepto seguirlo y tratar de intervenir cuando estaba con la enfermera zorra. Pero Wilson lucía molesto. Y mas cuando le dijo lo de probarlo. ¿Habrá herido sus sentimientos homosexuales aun no latentes?

El nefrólogo vio de repente como en la mesa estaba la edición de la revista. Era algo benevolente llamarla así, puesto que siempre tenia si acaso, 6 hojas, pero bueno, todos parecían encontrarlo entretenido. ¿Podría ser que el repentino cambio del oncólogo fuera por lo que decía? No había escuchado a Cameron o a Chase comentar algo sobre Wilson. Quizás era solo que no soportaba la idea de House acosándolo, aunque a estas alturas, ya debería estar acostumbrado. House estaría siempre con él, le gustara o no.

**Wilson: ¡Estaba incomoda con la realización de alguna otra prueba! ¡Tuve que convencerla de hacerse esa!**

**House: ¿Te pasa seguido? ¿Las mujeres prefieren morir, que desnudarse contigo?**

La curiosidad pudo más. Abrió la revista. De nuevo, Chase y su peluca abarcaban el encabezado. Al menos ya no era Cameron. Siguió leyendo, algo de Cuddy y sus acentuados trajes, como las enfermeras el área de pediatría se reúnen a comerse la gelatina de los niños (sangre correría, Cuddy clamaría cabezas), y finalmente en la parte de abajo de la última página se leía "El Doctor Wilson ha encontrado el amor, ¿Será correspondido?"

Intrigado, siguió leyendo. "Muchas veces terminamos enamorándonos de quien menos esperamos. Y los interesados, son los últimos en darse cuenta. ¿Quién se queda ahí, cuando todos se han ido? ¿Con quién quieres estar, aun cuando todos digan que esta mal? Esperemos que se de cuenta, antes de que sea tarde. El Doctor Wilson no esperará para siempre. ¿O si?"

Era todo. ¿Qué clase de persona ridícula podría escribir estas cosas? La que fuera, era claro que había tenido un efecto en Wilson. Obviamente esto lo había molestado lo suficiente, como para exigirle a House salir de su vida privada. La pregunta era ¿Por qué?

Y la respuesta más obvia: Porque temía lo que House pudiera encontrar. No entendía entonces. Si resulta que sus teorías sobre Wilson eran erróneas, y es un flamante homosexual que se acuesta con mujeres, House solo se burlaría, pero no lo rechazaría ni mucho menos. Claro que haría bromas y metáforas al respecto, pero siempre las hacía con sus relaciones fallidas, ¿Cuál era la gran diferencia en esta ocasión?

Ahora dejaba de ser un reto, para ser un enigma. Era como si tuviera todas las piezas del rompecabezas, y no pudiera armarlo porque no le encuentra lógica. Pero hasta ahora, nunca ha fallado en armarlo. No iba a empezar con este. Y tenía la sensación de que en cuanto lo haga, el resultado habrá valido la pena. Quizás descubriría que Wilson nació siendo biológicamente mujer. Quien sabe.

**Wilson: Si tenías el dinero, ¿Para que necesitabas el préstamo entonces?**

**House: No lo necesitaba. Solo quería ver si me lo prestabas. He estado pidiéndote dinero desde que me diste esos 40 dólares hace un año. Un pequeño experimento para ver donde defines la línea.**

**Wilson: ¿Estás… estás tratando de… medir objetivamente cuanto valúo nuestra amistad?**

Atrapar a Wilson es más difícil de lo que había pensado. Para empezar, el oncólogo lo esquiva como si fuera la plaga, y si lo ve aproximarse, corre descaradamente, sabiendo que el nefrólogo esta en clara desventaja. Que desconsiderado. Sabe que esta lisiado. Por cortesía, debería dejarse alcanzar. Esto solo viene a confirmar que lo evita para no confrontarlo. Muy probablemente piense que House ya tiene la respuesta al misterio, cuando en realidad no es así. Pero seguiría el juego, hasta saberlo. Siempre ha sabido como manipular a Wilson. Como si el hombre tuviera esa necesidad constante de ser chantajeado y usado, para sentirse apreciado. Había aprendido eso de la naturaleza humana, principalmente con su madre, luego sus pacientes. Y ahora Wilson. ¿Qué era eso que los hacía siempre estar ahí, con quien obviamente no parecía mostrar interés? Claro que en el caso de House… si le interesaba. Solo no lo decía. Las palabras sobran, las acciones cuentan. Si decía que le importaba Wilson, podría estar mintiendo. Después de todo, como siempre ha pensado, las personas mienten. Lo único que difiere es sobre que.

**Wilson: Mentí. He estado mintiéndote en numerosas ocasiones desde que te dije que lucías bien sin rasurar, hace aun año. Es un pequeño experimento ¿Sabes? para ver donde defines la línea.**

- ¡House!

Justo cuando ya iba a agarrar desprevenido a Wilson, Cuddy se interpone. Bueno, ¿Es ironía, o siempre que quiere estar a solas con él, Cuddy parece intervenir para que no suceda? Como si el destino dijera "Trío".

- Cuddy, ¿Es ese un nuevo atuendo? Hace resaltar tus ojos.

- ¿Qué hiciste?

- Nada.

- Mientes.

- Probablemente, pero esta vez no tengo idea de que hablas.

- ¿Qué le hiciste a Wilson? Se la ha pasado en mi oficina, o encerrado en la capilla.

- ¿Aquí hay capilla?

- ¿Qué le hiciste?

- ¿Por qué tuve que hacerle algo yo? ¿No puede estar pasando por alguna crisis de edad madura?

- Tú eres el único que conozco que puede poner así de molesto a Wilson. Así que mueve tu trasero para que te disculpes PERO YA.

- Estaba a punto de hablar con él cuando te interpusiste. Además ¿A ti que más te da?

- House, no es secreto que todos te odian en el hospital. Por alguna razón, Wilson es inmune a tu idiotez. Eso no significa que en ocasiones te pasas de la raya, aun para él. Así que te recomiendo, no, te exijo, que arregles las cosas. No quiero ser la única en este edificio que no corre cuando te ve venir.

Sin decir nada mas, Cuddy da media vuelta, dejándolo totalmente sorprendido. "Eso no significa que en ocasiones te pasas de la raya, aun para él". ¡Pero si ahora no había hecho nada! ¿Cómo puede pasarse de la raya así?

**Stacy: ¿Qué es lo que escondes?**

**House: Soy gay. Oh, eso no es lo que querías saber. Pero tiene mucho sentido, ¿No? Sin novia. Siempre con Wilson. La obsesión con los tenis. **

Probablemente Wilson lo evitaba, pensando que él había tenido algo que ver con la revista. ¿O será que no es así, pero teme que con lo que decía, lo descubriera? Lo que sea, tenía que hablar con Wilson, porque este juego de el gato y el ratón ya estaba cansándolo. Además estaba en desventaja. Eso es injusto en cualquier ángulo que se le vea.

Ah, la enfermera zorra rondando por la oficina de oncólogo. Era de esperarse.

- Si busca al doctor Wilson, ya se fue – le dice secamente.

- No, solo voy a husmear en sus cosas. Eso hago siempre que no está. Ya sabes. Soy un novio celoso. No me gusta que estén rondando mi mercancía.

La mujer abre los ojos desmesuradamente, para luego fruncir el entrecejo y alejarse, diciendo un "idiota". Bueno. Una vez más, se confirmaba que lo era. Esa debe ser la palabra que todos piensan cuando les preguntan: "¿Como describirías a Gregory House?".

Olvidando el incidente, House entra a la oficina de Wilson, sentándose en su silla. Aun tenía esa esencia que al hombre le encantaba usar. Podía jurar que se esmeraba en su arreglo incluso más que Cuddy. Claro, si iba a conquistar mujeres, tenía siempre que estar disponible y presentable.

¿Qué era lo que pasaba? La dinámica de su relación con Wilson ha cambiado con los años, eso que ni que. Y ahora con la dichosa revista Wilson lo evitaba (no es la primera vez), Cuddy lo amenazaba (tampoco la primera vez), y él aun así seguía obstinado en descubrir el secreto que tanto quiere proteger su amigo. No era como Wilson de seguro estaba pensando, que lo hacia solo para probar que tarde o temprano se enfadaría y lo dejaría. House sabía que Wilson era permanente en su vida. Pero había algo… cuando supo que una nueva mujer entraba a la vida del oncólogo. Temiendo quizás que si es la ideal, la que Wilson ha esperado todos estos años, entonces si, se iría para siempre. Y era algo que House no podía permitir. No podía dejar que James Wilson saliera de su vida, sin regresar.

"**Te amo…"**

**To be Continued…**

_**Notas de la autora: Olvidé agregar mi cita textual favorita ¿Pueden creerlo? Pero ya esta arreglado. ¡¡GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!! (creo que según esto hay una regla aquí que no permite contestarlos, pero me vale y lo haré en el último capítulo, lalala). Quizás ya empiece un poco el OoC, pero estoy tratando de hacerlo lo mas apegado posible a la serie. ¡¡GRACIAS DE NUEVO, Y OJALA Y LES SIGA GUSTANDO!!**_


	4. Admitiendo la realidad

**Capítulo 4: "Admitiendo la realidad"**

House seguía pensando en la manera más factible de poder descubrir este misterio. Por lo pronto, Wilson puso contraseña a su computadora. Y cerró los cajones con llave. ¿Paranoico? ¿O solo conocía al nefrólogo demasiado bien como para adivinar que lo iba a acosar? Debería llamarle a Foreman para que fuerce las cerraduras o algo.

Y entonces vio finalmente a quien se esconde tanto de él, como si tuviera una enfermedad infecciosa. ¿Qué tan conveniente será esconderse detrás de la puerta y decir "buu"? ¿Qué asustará mas a Wilson? ¿La perspectiva de un extraño en su oficina? ¿O de House? Nah, demasiado fácil. Si quiere asustar a Wilson, solo debía pretender que sabe el secreto que tanto cuida. Y hasta quizás logre obtener la información que requiere.

Esta es una opción viable. Se ira con esa.

Wilson entra sin percatarse del intruso en su silla detrás de su escritorio. Suspira, aflojando su corbata, y por alguna razón House siente cierta simpatía por él. O algo parecido. Nunca ha sido bueno en eso de descifrar emociones. Es mas fácil cuando las observas, que cuando las vives.

- ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?

Finalmente lo notó. Si hubiera sido un asesino a sueldo, Wilson hubiera caído más rápido que Cuddy en la cama de un extraño.

- Estoy de visita. ¿No me darás el gran tour?

- Ya has estado en mi oficina millones de veces, House – Wilson se molesta – No necesitas un tour. Necesitas una camisa de fuerza.

Wilson evitaba verlo a los ojos. Al menos no escapó. Pudo dar la media vuelta y salir corriendo, dejándolo de nuevo en desventaja.

- Esas nunca funcionan – teoriza House – los enfermos mentales son mas observadores que el resto de la gente común. ¿Sabes que los supuestos "normales" hacen mas desvaríos que los que se suponen locos? Es lo irónico de llamar a alguien "demente".

- Oh. ¿Alguna otra observación? Quiero revisar unas cosas.

- No te estoy amarrando las manos.

- Pero si estas en mi lugar, y estas molestándome. ¿Qué no te dijo Cuddy que me dejaras en paz? ¿Necesito agua bendita?

- Ahh, fuiste a acusarme con Cuddy. ¿Qué acostarte con ella te da esos privilegios? Debí saberlo. ¿Sabes si tiene los jueves libre?

- Eso tendrías que preguntárselo a ella. ¿Podrías salir?

Oh, oh. Ahora ya ni siquiera negaba su relación con Cuddy. Esto ya llegó a otro nivel. Hora de sacar la carta secreta.

- No sé porque te pones así. La revista no reveló tu gran secreto. Es obvio lo que según tu escondes.

Wilson finalmente levanto su mirada, frunciendo el entrecejo. House trata de no parpadear mucho. Ambos se conocen perfectamente. House sabía cuando Wilson mentía. Lo inusual aquí es que Wilson también podía descifrar cuando el nefrólogo lo hacía. Al menos en ciertos asuntos. Ya que House siempre miente. Es instinto humano. Quien dice que no miente, está mintiendo. Lo que hace su afirmación válida. Todos mienten todo el tiempo.

- Sal – dice Wilson finalmente – y por una hora aléjate. Haré algo importante.

- ¿Masturbarte? Eso puedes hacerlo en tu propio tiempo. Te pagan para trabajar… en teoría.

- Fuera – Wilson abre la puerta.

Viendo que su carta secreta no funcionó, House se levanta. ¿Quién podría ser lo suficientemente importante para Wilson, como para tener ese efecto en él?

- Al menos podrías disculparte por pasarte corriendo todo el día, alejándote de mi – reclama House, al pasar al lado del oncólogo.

- No veo porque. Todos lo hacen siempre. Hasta tienen una seña secreta para avisar a quien se aproxima que estas a punto de cruzarte en su camino, para que puedan huir.

- Lo sabía. Es esa seña de la mano en la cabeza ¿Verdad?

- Fuera – repite Wilson –y créeme House, si supieras mi secreto, no estarías tan tranquilo.

Wilson cierra la puerta, dejando aun mas intrigado a House. ¿Pero como se atreve a hacer eso? ¿Cómo se atreve a dejarlo con esa duda, y aparte dándole motivos para averiguarlo a como de lugar?

House tenía determinación. No había llegado a ser el brillante doctor que era, rindiéndose y evitando descubrir la verdad a como diera lugar. Wilson no podía decir esas ridiculeces, y esperar que House se rindiera por temor a lo que fuera a encontrar. Así que le dijo eso por dos razones: O Wilson aun lo sigue subestimando, o espera que encuentre el dichoso secreto.

Y siendo House el terco y obstinado doctor cínico e idiota que todos rehúyen y aborrecen en el hospital, por supuesto que lo encontraría.

Se quedo dormido en la oficina. De nuevo. Eso pasaba cuando tenía un misterio en su cabeza. Se le iba el tiempo pensando, y eventualmente se quedaba dormido. Y según sus asistontos… es decir, asistentes, no podía despertarlo ni una manada de elefantes. Eso era una exageración. Solo no despertaba ante cosas sin importancia, como que ellos llegaran a "trabajar".

- Cuddy dice que tendremos que hacer visitas a los diferentes pisos para ver el seguimiento de algunos pacientes – anuncia Cameron.

- Necesito café – House anuncia – Foreman, negro, sin azúcar.

Foreman frunce el entrecejo, sin moverse.

- ¿Qué? ¿Quieres que lo escriba por si no puedes recordarlo?

- Ohh, miren quien esta en la portada de la revista de hoy – Chase ríe ampliamente.

House ni siquiera se había percatado de que la dichosa revista estaba casi a su lado. ¿Cómo llegó ahí? ¿Quien la había puesto? ¿Y como es que no se dio cuenta?

Wilson aparece en toda la hoja. Con esa sonrisa de conquistador, y el cabello de estrella de pornografía. ¿Qué demonios? Sin decir una palabra, House toma la revista de las manos de Chase, que solo exclama un "¡Hey!".

"Si el Dr. Wilson no es correspondido, habrá millones de personas que si querrán tenerlo a su lado para compartir su vida con él". ¿No es correspondido? Esto cada vez se ponía peor.

Ignorando las risas de sus colaboradores, House sale a buscar a Wilson. Al menos tenía que darle una pista de la mujer misteriosa, o House mataría a alguien. La enfermera zorra encabezaba la lista. Eso mostraba el grado de desesperación, como para tener que pedir una pista, cuando él siempre se jactaba de eventualmente armar el rompecabezas. Así le tomara 10 días, 10 meses o 10 años. El problema es que House no sabe si después de 10 años, y al resolver el secreto, Wilson seguiría a su lado, o mientras estuvo tratando de encontrar a la futura dueña se los bienes materiales de su amigo, de paso se lo llevo de su lado.

- ¡HOUSE!

Esto se volvía bizarro. ¿Por qué cada que quería encontrar a Wilson, Cuddy se interponía? ¿El destino trata de enviar un mensaje? ¿O solo juega con su mente?

- Cuddy, siempre es un placer. ¿Qué te has hecho? Te ves 10 años mas joven.

La mujer solo arquea una ceja, cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Qué rayos te propones? ¿Acaso traes puesto lo mismo de ayer? ¿Dormiste aquí? Dime que no volviste a quitarle la cama a un paciente, por favor.

- No sabía que me observaras tan detenidamente, Cuddy – House ríe sarcásticamente – me siento halagado, pero ¿Qué pasará con Wilson? ¿O acaso no te puedes decidir por uno de los dos? Te facilitaré el proceso de elección. Solo obtendrás mi esperma, y quizás un par de gritos.

- Es muy temprano para estar con nauseas House. Ahora respóndeme, ¿Qué tienes que ver tu con la revista?

- ¿Qué no me habías descartado como sospechoso el primer día que salió?

- Curiosamente conforme pasan los días, la persona "invisible" que pone estas hojas en los escritorios de todo el hospital parece estar mas interesada en lo que Wilson hace con su vida privada. Y al único en todo el hospital que le causa un conflicto lo que Wilson haga con su vida, es a ti. Y eso explica porque nadie sabe nada al respecto. TU eres una mente criminal. Así que detén esto, o la próxima que salga tendrás que extraerla de tu cuerpo por medio de una colonoscopia. ¿Esta claro?

- ¿Es eso una propuesta indecorosa?

- Te lo advierto. ¡Oigan! ¡Ustedes! ¡Dejen de ver esa revista!

Mientras ve a Cuddy dirigirse a la estación de enfermeras, las cuales reían viendo al doctor "atractivo" en la portada, House sigue procesando todo lo que ella dijo. ¿Cómo que es el único a quien le importa la vida privada de Wilson? Como si tuviera. Todos sabían que pasaba con el hombre. Divorcios. Prostitutas. Andar con familiares de los pacientes. Lo que es de dominio público difícilmente puede verse como algo que solo le interesa a él.

Y quizás lo que le molestaba mas es que es cierto. Si se necesitan pruebas, solo había que mostrar el reciente juego de "persigue a Wilson y taclealo con tu bastón" que había estado pasando en los últimos días. Si Wilson comenzaba a ocultarle las personas importantes en su vida, faltaba poco para saludos casuales, y verse cada año en la fiesta de navidad. Lo que no pasaría, porque House odia esa fiesta. Solo iba para burlarse de Wilson y sus cuernos de reno (sin eufemismo intencional). Y por supuesto que no lo permitiría. Aun si tiene que enfrentarse a la medusa en piel de administradora.

Como es de esperarse, la oficina de Wilson esta vacía. Y cerrada con llave. Lo que significa que esta mas paranoico.

- El doctor Wilson está pasando visita.

- Acaba de ir a emergencias.

- Fue a radiología por las filminas de un paciente.

- Creo que dijo que iría a su oficina.

House había hecho suficiente ejercicio por un día. O por el mes. Jamás pensó que un hospital pudiera tener tantos escondites. Y que Wilson decidiera evitarlo a tal grado, de ponerse hasta a limpiar los baños con tal de no enfrentar al nefrólogo.

- ¿Aun no encuentras a Wilson?

Cameron se sienta frente a House, viéndolo fijamente.

- No necesariamente. Lo encuentro, solo ya no está ahí.

- Sé que no repartes la revista. Es obvio que si tu fueras quien lo hace, no estarías exigiéndole a Wilson una explicación.

- Gracias por el voto de confianza. Si me importara tu opinión, supongo que me haría sentir halagado.

- ¿Por qué te importa tanto?

- ¿Y por qué te importa a ti?

Aunque no lo admitiera, House disfrutaba estos encuentros con Cameron. Era tan fácil turbarla de cualquier postura que tuviera. La chica pensaba que el mundo era rosa. Es lo que llaman los sutiles una optimista. El diría que ingenua. Y ciertamente ella y Wilson han tenido sus diferencias en la ética de manejar pacientes.

Cameron aun no le perdona que siempre se ponga de parte de Wilson. Pero a estas alturas, ellos ya deben de saber que sin importar el origen de la pelea, y sin importar quien tenga la razón, House siempre estará del lado de Wilson.

- Parece interesarte mas quien se lleva Wilson a la cama, que el hecho que no tengamos pacientes últimamente.

- Bueno, siempre busco como enfocarme en otras cosas que no sean trabajo.

- ¿Tu y Wilson?

¿Qué no habían hablado ya de eso? Era invariable que 3 de cada 10 personas pensaran que Wilson y House eran una pareja sentimental. En ocasiones House pensaba que ahí radicaba la necesidad de su amigo de acostarse con cualquier cosa con faldas. Si esto fuera una secundaria, Wilson seria el popular jugador de futbol, y House el drogadicto aislado con una necesidad de asocialidad. Ambos tenían una reputación que mantener.

- La revista también habla de ti. Pensé que tu serías la primera en averiguar quien ha decidido poner todo lo que te digo en hojas de papel de mala calidad.

- Esos son chismes para desviar la atención. Está claro que quien sea que la haga, tiene como intención causar un efecto en Wilson. O en ti. Al menos contigo lo está logrando.

Y con eso, una nueva posibilidad se abre ante House. Claro. Quien sea el que este repartiendo esos chismes, quiere causar un efecto. Y ¿Quién estaría interesando en eso? Wilson.

Wilson es la mente criminal. Y jamás pensó relacionar esos conceptos con su amigo. Pero si ya había secuestrado su guitarra en una ocasión, ¿Qué se puede esperar de él?

Astuto bastardo. Y casi lo engaña de nuevo, mandando a Cuddy a distraerlo. De seguro ella era su cómplice. Todo ese alboroto que arma con lo de la dichosa revista es solo una forma de hacerlo caer también. Todos estaban de acuerdo. Bueno, no todos. Claramente sus ayudantes no tenían idea de semejante plan maestro.

Con razón había dicho "si supieras mi secreto, no estarías tan tranquilo". Como pudo planearlo, y hacerlo caer tan fácilmente. De hecho si esto le pasara a otra persona, admiraría semejante destreza para las artimañas. Como era a él, solo lo molestaba.

Tenía quien. Ahora necesitaba el porque. Y así tuviera que quedarse todo el día sentado afuera de la puerta de la oficina de Wilson, de hoy no pasaría el resolver este enigma.

La suerte ahora si estaba de su lado. Al entrar al elevador, ve precisamente al autor de todo este revuelo. El diablo en carne y hueso. O en hormonas y sonrisas falsas. Para el caso es lo mismo.

- Casi me atrapas – dice finalmente House, cuando Wilson ni siquiera lo saluda.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Creíste que no iba a notarlo? Admitiré que fue casi un plan maestro. Pero el excesivo uso de Cuddy fue lo que de delató.

Wilson frunce el entrecejo, extrañado. Muy bien, se acabo el señor sutil. House oprime el botón del elevador para que se queden atrapados. A ver a donde corre ahora el oncólogo. Lo tenía en sus manos.

- ¿¡Pero que estas haciendo!? – Wilson se alarma - ¿¿Sabes que puede haber pacientes que…??

- No cambies el tema – House lo ve fijamente – ya te descubrí.

- ¿De verdad? – Wilson parece preocupado. Ja. Lo tenía en sus manos.

- Como dije, acepto que fue algo que no esperaba de una persona que generalmente solo piensa en sexo.

- ¿Cómo me descubriste? Si lo escondía tan bien…

- Tu error fue subestimarme. No tienes de que avergonzarte. Muchos cometen ese error. Es de novatos.

- Cielos. Debí saberlo – Wilson baja la vista – tu siempre descifras todo. Es solo que… NO TENGO IDEA DE QUE DEMONIOS ME ESTAS HABLANDO.

¿Qué? ¿Entonces solo le siguió el juego? Si que es bueno.

- La revista, genio. Sé que tu eres quien la distribuye. Y con Cuddy de tu cómplice. Eso muestra una vez mas porque la combinación de sus genes nunca será una buena idea.

- ¿Qué? Ahora si estas completamente fuera de tus sentidos, House.

- Deja de actuar. ¿Qué tan idiota crees que soy?

- ¿Es retórica? Espero que no. Porque entonces diría que eres el ganador del primer lugar en un concurso de idiotas.

- ¿Ya no dirás lo de "perderías de tan idiota"?

- En este caso, creo que ganas por creces.

- Vamos Wilson. ¿Cuánto tiempo mas quieres mantener esa farsa? Es obvio que quieres interesarme en tu vida. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién es esta nueva adquisición tuya, que es tan importante para ti?

- ¿Y exactamente para que quieres saber? Si te preocupa eso de levantarme, no tienes que hacerlo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Que quien sea mi nueva adquisición, no va a afectarte en nada. Porque nunca tendrás algo que ver en eso. Es una parte de mi vida, en la que te quiero fuera. Y espero que eso haya sido lo suficientemente claro. Pero en caso de que no: SAL DE MI VIDA, ESO NO ES DE TU INCUMBENCIA.

Wilson reanuda el elevador, y en cuanto se abre la puerta, baja rápidamente, sin importar que piso sea. Cualquiera será mejor, que seguir discutiendo con House.

House aun sigue tratando de salir de su estupor. Está pasando. Finalmente la persona que lo tiene dominado, fácilmente puede apartarlo de su vida. Esta vez no esta seguro de salir victorioso. No está seguro de poder mantener a Wilson a su lado.

Y eso, aunque no lo admitirá jamás en voz alta, será el inicio de su fin. Su vida dejaría tener el sentido de pertenencia que hasta ahora había poseído.

Wilson era su vida. Y con él fuera de ella, no quedaba nada.


	5. Amor Lógico

**Nota Introductoria: Esperen mucho OoC, pero traté de dejarlo lo mas real a los personajes. Espero no quedara tan mal.**

**Capítulo 5: "Amor lógico"**

El hecho de que Wilson fuera lo único que valía la pena en la vida de House, lo deprimía bastante. ¿Cuándo se convirtió en uno de esos patéticos dependientes de cariño? Bueno… no de cariño. Pero era aproximado. Si fuera sociólogo, diría que fue por lógica. Wilson lo conoce mejor que nadie. Ha estado en sus peores momentos. Y aun le agrada.

Honestamente podía decir que Wilson era el único que quería mantener a su lado. Y eso molestaba al nefrólogo en sobremanera.

- ¿Qué haces todavía aquí? – pregunta Cameron, entrando al despacho.

- Me cortaron el internet. Aquí tengo gratis, y aunque Cuddy codificó las páginas interesantes, puedo aun ver algo de pornografía si googleo "Britney Spears". Y por cierto, he visto mejores.

- ¿Es por esa revista, verdad? – Cameron ya esta acostumbrada a las afirmaciones sexistas de House, así que solo lo ignora.

- ¿Cuál revista?

- ¿Te afecta por Wilson? ¿Temes que se vuelva a casar?

- Hay una buena razón por la cual no gasto 200 dólares para verle la cara a un tipo que me hará exactamente las mismas preguntas que tu me haces. Y es porque quien pregunta mucho, poco obtiene. Debes saber hacer la pregunta adecuada, ¿Qué acaso no te he enseñado nada?

Cameron suspira. Bien ¿Quería preguntas directas? Pues entonces se las iba a dar.

- ¿Eres gay

House finalmente levanta su mirada, que tenía enfocada en el monitor de su computadora, y ríe irónicamente.

- También te enseñé a no preguntar cosas obvias.

- ¿Es obvio que eres gay? Si no es por tu obsesión con Wilson, no lo creería… aunque bueno, en ocasiones Chase dice que tu si tienes un aire femenino…

Nota mental: Matar a Chase.

- ¿Así que chismean a mis espaldas? Vaya revelación – House usa su mejor tono sarcástico.

- Mira House, tu siempre te la pases alejando a las personas. Wilson por alguna razón es inmune, así que si lo quieres, no deberías dejarlo ir.

- ¿Así como tu no dejaste ir a Chase? ¿Qué te conquistó de él? ¿Ese sexy acento británico? ¿Qué use Pijama de ositos?

- No usa pijama de ositos – defiende Cameron – y siempre que cambias el tema es porque no quieres admitir algo personal. Tu dices que todos mienten siempre. Bien, en este caso, deja de mentirte.

Sin decir nada mas, Cameron sale, mientras House hace otra nota mental: Despedir a Foreman. Claro, el pobre ni siquiera estaba involucrado, pero desde hacía tiempo había instalado su filosofía: Culpar a Foreman de todo lo que sale mal.

House no tenía tabúes de ningún tipo. Podía hablar de cualquier cosa con el mismo poco tacto, sin discriminación. Y cuestionarse su propia sexualidad no era algo nuevo. Pero Wilson va más allá de un acostón.

Wilson representa todo lo que House siempre luchó por evitar. Lo que prometió jamás volver a sentir, y jamás volver a caer.

Y ahora que imaginaba al oncólogo fuera de la ecuación… ésta simplemente dejaba de tener sentido.

Aun así, admitirlo iba a tomar tiempo… que quien sabe si tenía. Mejor salir y confrontar al origen de todo este embrollo. Al nefrólogo le gustan los misterios. Cuando descubre la respuesta, una gran descarga de adrenalina recorre su cuerpo. Pero en este caso, mas que adrenalina, hay nauseas.

Lo cual sigue confirmando su punto. Pero no estaba listo siquiera para admitir ese punto todavía.

Al salir de su oficina, ve a Cuddy aproximarse. Genial, y aparte viene en un atuendo que podría competir con el de la enfermera zorra. ¿Qué ya nadie tiene decoro en el hospital? Quizás solo Cameron… pero como esta con Chase, el decoro ya tampoco entra en sus cualidades.

Sin embargo, cuando Cuddy se acercaba con esos atuendos, House no podía evitar mirarla. Es hombre, esta en sus genes. Y ahora realmente le era indiferente. Incluso cuando se puso frente a él, con los brazos en la cintura y esa pose de dominatrix. Wilson seguía ocupando la mayor parte de sus pensamientos. Maldito Wilson.

- ¿Qué no cumpliste tus horas en la clínica? ¡Te dije claramente…!

- Estoy enamorado de Wilson.

Cuddy deja de hablar de forma inmediata, totalmente sorprendida. Abre y cierra la boca repetidamente, como buscando las palabras adecuadas para este asunto. Finalmente frunce el entrecejo, y sus brazos regresan a su cintura, de manera amenazante.

- Muy bien, ¿A quien mataste?

- Estoy abriendo mi corazón aquí, un poco de sensibilidad sería buena.

- Si, claro. Para empezar, no tienes corazón, ni la capacidad de sentir emociones. Y si dijiste eso, es porque quieres cubrir algo MUY malo. ¿Qué fue ahora? ¿A quien insultaste?

El nefrólogo se debate entre sentirse insultado, o halagado.

- Yo soy el que reparte la revista…

- ¡AJA! ¡LO SABÍA! ¡SABÍA QUE ERAS TU! ¡Y pensar que casi me engañas! ¡Pero esta vez si te tocará un castigo ejemplar!

Mientras Cuddy sigue festejando su victoria, House medita el asunto. Es mas creíble que él repartió la estúpida revista, a que pueda estar enamorado de Wilson. Obviamente algo debía haber mal en esto.

Si, lo malo era el amor, que como siempre dice, apesta.

Y el solo hecho de haber usado esa palabra en voz alta con Cuddy, hace que finalmente asimile todo. Realmente si lo ama. No en el sentido físico, como Wilson lo hizo con sus ex – esposas. Ni en un sentido romántico, como Cameron parece estarlo de Chase. Lo ama en un sentido real. En un sentido lógico.

Porque si ves el amor científicamente… esos son Wilson y House.

- ¿¿¿ME ESTÁS ESCUCHANDO???

House regresa a la realidad, viendo como Cuddy esta que echa fuego por todo orificio que tiene en su cuerpo. Eso debe ser interesante.

- Si… pero no soy yo quien reparte la revista…

- ¿QUÉ? ¡PERO SI ACABAS DE…!

- Hacia un experimento – el nefrólogo la ve con ironía – ya sabes como es. Un hospital. Una administradora. Mucho tiempo libre. Saca la cuenta.

Esto desata el discurso dos de Cuddy sobre como es un arrogante imbécil que no tiene consideración por nadie. Ojala y todavía fuera eso cierto.

Mientras Cuddy sigue haciendo aspavientos por toda la situación, House se percata de que Wilson sigue en su oficina. Es su oportunidad, ahora que al parecer tomo doble dosis de Vicodin y anda muy sincero con todo el mundo.

Sin hacer caso a las protestas de Cuddy, House se dirige con Wilson, el cual acaba de entrar a su oficina, cerrándola rápidamente.

- Si fuera mal pensado, diría que la cerraste por mi - dice House, entrando poco después.

- La cerré por ti – confirma Wilson – pero olvide ponerle llave.

- Grave error, nunca sabes quien se puede meter.

- Claramente – Wilson lo ve con detenimiento - ¿Ahora qué quieres?

House se sienta en uno de los sillones cercanos, sin saber muy bien que hacer. Nunca se ha encontrado en esta disyuntiva. Para empezar, porque le parece demasiado idiota. Siempre juzgó a aquellos imbéciles que se dejan dominar por esos sentimentalismos baratos. Y ahora él estaba ahí por algo similar. La ironía no se le escapa de todo esto.

- ¿House? – Wilson lo ve con calma.

- Wilson… dime algo… Esta nueva adquisición… ¿Es muy importante para ti?

- ¿Otra vez con eso?

- Solo dime, y prometo no molestarte mas.

Wilson ve la seriedad con la que House habla, y decide seguir el juego.

- Si.

- Y si alguien mas te declarara sus sentimientos ¿Cambiaría lo que esa persona significa para ti?

De todas las charlas extrañas que ha tenido con House, Wilson piensa que esta debe llevarse el primer lugar. ¿A dónde quería llegar el nefrólogo?

- No.

- Ya veo…

Por alguna razón, eso dolió mas de lo que esperaba. Aunque el Vicodin era bueno, dudaba mucho que quitara esa sensación de derrota que tiene el nefrólogo.

- ¿Por qué tantas preguntas? – finalmente se decide Wilson a hablar - ¿Por qué te importa?

- Soy un imbécil.

El oncólogo no entendía para que le decía que todos claramente ya sabían. Todos pueden ver esa "cualidad" de House a metros de distancia.

- ¿Qué mas es nuevo? – dice bromeando Wilson.

- Wilson, ¿Crees en esas patrañas del alma gemela?

- No… ya sabes que pienso de eso House. Lo hablamos cuando me casé con Bonnie.

- ¿Y si te dijera que he encontrado a mi alma gemela?

- Diría que bajes la dosis de Vicodin.

- Si… eso imaginé yo también que dirías…

Conocía tan bien a Wilson, que ya anticipaba sus respuestas. Esto es tan estereotípico, que si House pudiera, se patearía a si mismo. ¿Cómo pudo dejar que esto pasara? Quizás porque se esforzó tanto en no entregar esa dependencia y necesidad a una mujer, vino Wilson y se apoderó de ellas. Es otra ironía.

Podría escribir una oda sobre esto, sin duda alguna.

- ¿Y quién supones que es tu alma gemela? – pregunta Wilson con un dejo de curiosidad - ¿O debería decir QUE?

- No, es quien. Y si te digo, no me creerías.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que creo que hables en serio desde el inicio?

- Buen punto.

Ambos se quedan en silencio, House intentando decidir que hacer. Cuando un caso difícil llega a un punto muerto, generalmente decide tomar otra vía de solución, pero jamás rendirse. En este caso, tendría que alcoholizarse mucho mas para seguir con esto sin importarle ir contra todas sus convicciones.

- House, esto es bastante extraño, incluso para ti. ¿Qué sucede?

- ¿Cuándo piensas declarar tus intenciones matrimoniales a tu nueva adquisición?

- ¿Qué?

- Me escuchaste. Quiero la fecha oficial de la nueva señora Wilson.

- No hay nueva señora Wilson.

- ¿La tendrás de amante? Eso es inusual… eres tan recto que consideras que tomar la mano de la zorra de la enfermera es casi una promesa para morir juntos. Sin eufemismo, claro está.

- No hay nueva señora Wilson – repite el oncólogo.

- Claro… no te pasaste toda la semana huyendo de mi como si hubieras visto al diablo…

- En teoría eso no es mentira – interrumpe Wilson.

- … como sea – House se fastidia – algo ocultas. Y sabes que siempre averiguo lo que me interesa. Si quieres seguir ocultándolo, yo seguiré averiguando. Tu decides cuando se detiene esto.

Wilson se levanta molesto, y House, por inercia, hace lo mismo. Muy probablemente porque quiere prevenir que huya de nuevo, aprovechando que House es un lisiado.

- Mira House, ya basta de esto ¿Si? – Wilson lo ve con enojo – Si es por la revista, no tengo idea de a quien le importe mi vida como para hacer esto, pero no creo que…

House se acercó a Wilson mientras estaba hablando, decidiendo que es buen momento de probar la teoría de Cameron: "Dejar de mentirse a si mismo".

Y lo mejor que se le ocurrió, fue tomar a Wilson de la corbata, y besarlo. No fue un beso bueno. De hecho mas que nada fue juntar los labios, mientras Wilson tensaba todo su cuerpo y House solo lo veía con duda.

Lo soltó, aun mirándolo detenidamente. Wilson parecía estar en estado catatónico. No se movía, y House sospechaba que tenía uno de esos viajes astrales, donde tu "alma" abandona tu cuerpo. El oncólogo parece vacío. Incluso el nefrólogo pensaba que se había robado su esencia, como dicen en ciertas sectas.

- Q-que… co… - Wilson parece regresar de su viaje astral.

- ¿Así besas regularmente? – House frunce el entrecejo - ¿Cómo te casaste tres veces?

- ¿Qué demonios haces? – el oncólogo parece organizar sus ideas.

- Nada. Solo quería saber que veían en ti las mujeres. Hasta ahora, no entiendo el escándalo.

- ¡House! Sé que nuestra amistad tiene ciertas atribuciones, ¡PERO BESARME NO ES UNA DE ELLAS! ¿Qué tal si Cuddy hubiera pasado? ¿O Cameron?

- ¿O la enfermera zorra?

- ¿Quién?

- No te hagas. Con la que pones tu pose de "mi propiedad, no me hagan orinarla".

- ¡Solo estaba siendo amable! ¿Y por qué tengo que defenderme de cualquier modo? ¡No he hecho nada! Tu, por el contrario, acabas de cruzar toda línea de espacio personal posible.

A pesar de la situación tan bizarra, House se da cuenta que hasta ahora no ha recibido amenazas de muerte por parte de Wilson. Siempre imaginó que cuando lo besara ("si es que lo besaba", claro está), Wilson mínimo le tiraría un puñetazo para defender su hombría. Sin embargo, éste parece solo sorprendido, pero no ha hecho ningún indicio de amenazar a House con hacer que su bastón aparezca mágicamente en su estomago.

- Quería ver si era cierto lo que dicen…

- ¿Qué?

- Tu lo debes de saber. Eso de que cuando besas a tu alma gemela, mariposas salen de tu cuerpo y mágicamente vuelan a tu alrededor. Debí saber que era efecto Disney. O efecto Mariguana. Por lo que sea, no pasó nada.

- ¡Es la razón mas idiota que…! Momento… ¿Alma gemela?

House no contesta. Solo ve a Wilson, confirmando lo que el hombre pensaba.

- House… ¡LO SABES! ¡Lo sabes, y por eso estás aquí! Que estúpido soy… y por un momento pensé… claro… ¡Eres un verdadero imbécil!

Definitivamente esto si no lo esperaba. ¿Ahora que le había pasado a Wilson para ponerse así? Claro que es un imbécil, pero si tiene un efecto retardado por lo del beso, no es muy agradable.

- ¿De qué hablas, Wilson?

- ¡No te hagas el idiota! ¡SABES BIEN LO QUE PASA! Jamás pensé que caerías tan bajo. Pensé que MINIMO me tenías respeto. ¿Cómo fui tan imbécil de todavía imaginar que esto era lo que esperaba? ¡Siempre debes hacer esto! ¿Verdad? ¡Pisotear los sentimientos de los demás!

- Wilson, ¿Qué demo…?

- ¡YA DEJA DE FINGIR!

Al escuchar como Wilson grita con desesperación, House se queda totalmente mudo. Jamás lo había visto tan furioso. O lastimado. Sus ojos reflejaban una gran tristeza. Y por alguna razón, eso le causa también malestar al nefrólogo.

- ¡De todas las cosas que has hecho House, esta es la peor! ¡Hasta tu debes tener algún limite y…!

Al no saber que mas hacer, House jala de nuevo a Wilson para besarlo de nuevo. Pero ahora en lugar de detenerse en solo tocar los labios del oncólogo, ahora decide poner en práctica todo lo que en su tiempo quiso experimentar. De repente, su voz mental se calla. Cosa que no había hecho nunca. Y comienza a sentir. Realmente sentir. Ni el Vicodin lo hacía sentir de esta manera. Deberían patentar a Wilson.

Cuando lo suelta, abre los ojos para encontrarse los castaños de Wilson, que respira de manera agitada. Cameron tenía razón: El sexo puede matarte. Si con un beso, ya están así… y al pensar en sexo y Wilson, se da cuenta que si no detiene su tren de pensamiento, pronto necesitara ayuda para algo mas que besarlo.

- ¿Estás probando tu punto? – habla finalmente Wilson, tratando de recuperar oxigeno.

- No.

- ¿Entonces para qué haces esto? Si lo sabes, lo mínimo que podrías hacer es tratarme con respeto.

- No sé de que hablas.

- ¡Ya sabes que era tu foto la del fondo de pantalla! ¡Que eres tu quien siempre está en mis pensamientos! ¡Que la única razón por la que Cameron me odia es porque sabe que aparte de ella, soy el único imbécil que está enamorado de ti!

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¡YA LO SABES!

House no puede evitar reír. De todas las ironías del día… era mejor perder la cuenta. ¿Así que Wilson también entendía la disfuncionalidad de su relación? Cuddy iba a llevarse una GRAN sorpresa, en definitiva.

- No sabía nada – dice finalmente House al ver que Wilson se molesta mas ante su silencio – de verdad.

Los ojos de Wilson se clavaron en los azules de House, tratando de ver si mentía. Y se dio cuenta de que no era así. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿House, admitiendo sentimientos reales? ¿Cómo pasó eso?

- P-pero… tu… y yo… - Wilson se siente peor que colegiala.

- No es gran cosa, Wilson, no dejes que se caigan tus pantys. Era lógico. Tu lo sabes, y yo lo sé. ¿Para que darle vueltas?

- N-no es tan fácil…

- Lo es. Siempre huías de tus esposas para estar conmigo. Siempre busco formas de que estés en mi vida. ¿Qué mas necesitas? No soy del tipo de las flores y las cursilerías. Mis detalles son contratarte prostitutas de vez en cuando para que no olvides tu etapa de conquistador.

- No esperaba nada de ti, House – admite Wilson – es por eso que me sorprende… ¿Estás seguro? No soy un juguete que…

- Ya sé que no eres un juguete. Piénsalo Wilson. Eres mi único amigo. ¿Por qué iba a arriesgar perder eso si estuviera mintiendo?

- ¿Por qué eres un bastardo sádico?

- Si… pero como dijiste, tengo mis limites. Y no es como si vamos a ir tomados de la mano por los pasillos. Aunque eso mataría a Cuddy, y lo vuelve irresistiblemente tentador. Solo agregaríamos sexo e intimidad a la ecuación. No es gran cosa.

- Lo haces ver tan fácil…

- Es fácil. Si quieres hacerlo.

Por toda respuesta, Wilson ahora toma la iniciativa, y besa a House de manera apasionada, con cuidado de no lastimarlo. Una de las múltiples cosas que House encuentra "atractivas" del oncólogo.

- Pero te advierto que siempre voy arriba – House dice con calma una vez que se han separado a tomar aire – estoy lisiado, debo tener una ventaja.

- No voy a discutir roles sexuales contigo en la oficina House – se queja Wilson, acomodando su corbata.

- ¿Cena?

- Vamos. Y luego a tu departamento. Espero que este limpio.

- Podemos tener sexo ahí, si es lo que preguntas.

- Eso significa que no esta limpio. ¿Cuándo vas a contratar a alguien que te ayude con eso? ¡No puedes vivir en un muladar como ese!

- Ya te tendré a ti para que limpies desnudo.

- No tientes tu suerte.

Sin darse cuenta de que han sido observados, Wilson y House salen de la oficina del oncólogo para dirigirse a cenar. Todo en la vida de House se da de manera científica. Y empezar su relación con Wilson no podía ser la excepción.

Al ver que los dos doctores entran al elevador, un conserje con los pantalones al revés sonríe lentamente. En sus manos sostiene una serie de papeles que dicen "El Doctor Wilson ha sido cazado: Chicas, dejen de acosarlo". Negando con la cabeza, tira los papeles en el cesto enorme de basura que lleva delante, y sigue limpiando como si nada.

Al otro día todo volvió a la normalidad en el hospital. La revista había desaparecido. Cuddy aun así seguía investigando, y Wilson y House discutían sobre el tratamiento de un paciente.

Solo dos personas notan las miradas, los roces de sus manos, y las sonrisas secretas entre los doctores. Una es Cameron, la cual suspira, como si ya hubiera esperado este desenlace.

Y la otra es precisamente el conserje que todos tiran como un lunático. La única persona a la que genuinamente le agrada House. Y por lo cual, decidió ayudarlo a ser feliz. Antes de renunciar, quería que el único doctor en ese hospital que no era hipócrita, obtuviera lo que quería. Para variar.

Lastima que Cuddy nunca lo descubrió. Después de todo: ¿Quién sospecharía de un conserje demente?

**FIN**

**Notas de la autora:**

**Aunque no puedo decir mucho (porque lo intenté y bajaron el capítulo… creo que esa fue suerte), gracias a quien me dejo un review, por tomarse la molestia de leer el fic y espero no terminaran odiándolo, en caso de que hubiera mucho OoC. GRACIAS A TODOS.**


End file.
